Upload Limit Reached
by Realm Of Chaos
Summary: Chachamaru recieves a note from Chisame one week after the festival, and has to investigate a virus she has discovered in her own systems. One shot yuri smut, made to be funny more than sexy. ChisaxChacha, Kink : USB ports


Apprehension ran through Chachamarus systems as she paced through the well lit corridors of Mahora Academys Girls Dormitory. Her internal memory kept re-running the scene that had played itself through in the classroom earlier that day, analysing it, trying to calculate what would be waiting for her. The Festival had passed by a week ago, and all the students save, of course, for Chao, had returned to their classes. This morning, however, something unusual had happened. Hasegawa Chisame, the not-so-secret Net Idol had approached her after their registration, and slapped a folded bit of paper onto her desk, before sitting at her own seat. The gynoid had picked the paper up, and regarded it. All it said was 'Check your Festival memory network for something strange.' The AI had done just that, and to her surprise, located a program with an encryption far beyond anything even Hakase could come up with, a file called SRVP.chiu. At the end of the class, she had approached the lens wearing girl, who had simply grinned a wicked grin, and told her to come to her room at 7pm. The time was now 6:55, and the girl stood outside Chisames room, hand knocking on the wooden divider.

"Open the door, and close it behind you. Lock it, too." A voice came from inside the room, and the robot entered the room, her cooling systems powering up as a waft of humid air greeted her. She closed the door behind her, scanning the room, but her optical cameras couldn't detect the girl.

"Why did you place that program within my system, Hasegawa-san?" The robot asked, still retaining her usual demur tone, as was fitting for her. A small chuckle came from one side. Chisame appeared, dressed in a figure hugging black leather leotard, with small black wings protruding from it, and a black devils tail. She also held in her hands a trident fork, each prong of which ended not in a spike, but a USB connector.

"I'm afraid Hasegawa-san isn't going to work today, Robot. Today, you can call me Mistress Chiu." The orange haired girl said, pacing forwards, a palmtop in her other hand. On the only light in the room, a huge LCD monitor screen, a variety of programs were running, alongside a website, www.darkchi-u.co.jp.

"What does the program do, Hasegawa-san, Remove it at once." Chachamaru said, assuming a more combat oriented stance. Chisame let out another evil chuckle, and advanced at her, holding up the palmtop menacingly.

"You will call me Mistress Chiu! Cross me again, and I'll activate the Virus." Chisame replied, glaring at the robot. Chachamaru lunged at the girl, who stepped to one side, and pressed on the touch-sensitive screen. The metal girl lunged again, only this time, Chisame stood her ground, holding up her hand, stopping the punch with ease. Chachamarus focus shifted, an error created by the shock of having her strike intercepted by someone of power rank as low as Chisame.

"Surprised? The file is a virus, created to toy with your most intimate of systems. SRVP, Strength Reducing Virus Program. It makes you as strong as a normal human, and stops you from using your weapon systems. Now, I get to Play with you." The leather-clad girl said, tapping on the pad again, spinning to face the camera on top of the monitor. "Aaaaand all the Lucky viewers of Darkchiu get to watch!" She added, striking a pose with the bizarre prop. Chachamaru stepped back to the door, but was blocked by the quick movements of the web Idol.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm not Forcing you into this. My viewers didn't believe I knew a Gynoid, and I've wanted to know how far I can Play with you for a while now. Just let me show you what I can make you feel" She said, before pressing her against the door, ripping down the front of her school shirt. Chachamaru moved to protest, but found her joints harder to move, and the muscular systems in her face tensing up slightly.

"I wonder...Why do you wear a bra? Your assets aren't going to fall, are they?" The girl said, tapping at the girls synthetic skin breasts. Chachamarus muscle systems tensed up even further, and she could feel the temperature of her cheeks rising. She was blushing.

"That...I...To become...more like a...To...disguise myself as...a normal girl." the robot replied, tensing up even more as a wave of static buzzed through her as the girl touched the sensors on her chest.

"What do you say, Maru-chan? I'll get your RAM to full capacity you naughty Robot. I'll make you Error Log so hard you'll need to System Restore." The dominant female whispered into her aural receivers. Chachamaru could feel her systems powering up to respond in the negative, but then a rarely used part of her ROM sparked up, and, with her cheeks overheating even more, she nodded ever so slightly.

Chisame clapped her hands together, and pulled her over to a position close to the camera.

"Now, stand there, and do exactly as I say." She said, tapping at the palmtop once more. Three red LEDs on the trident lit up, and the Idol smiled friskily. She fell to her knees in front of the girl, pulling down her skirt. Chachamaru went to cover her crotch with her hands, but was stopped be the human girls weapon.

"Stay Still!" She sad, firmly. and pulled one of the USB connectors from the fork, extending it out on a wire. She tugged the robots underwear away, and regarded what lay underneath. As she expected there was, instead of an opening, a hideaway cover. She slid the cover upwards, exposing the girls interface. She grinned happily, and, with a smirk, slotted the connector into the girls upload slot. She tapped the palmtop once more, and Chachamaru let out a whimper.

"AAH! C...Chisame! Th...The data..It...it's moving so Fast! And the files...They're so big!" She said, as the rushing data sent more shocks of static through her motor systems. The redhead grinned widely, and upped the data flow with her palmtop.

"I told you to call me Mistress Chiu. You'll get punished for that!" She said, slipping her hands around the girls legs to her rear, searching for a similar access. Chachamaru tried to respond, but found that she needed to lean on the girl for support, her knee joints losing some of their stability.

"Now, Apologise to me! Tell me how sorry you are, and I might just forgive you." Chisame said, looking up at her, increasing the data flow even more.

"A..aah...M..Mistress...Chisame..I..I'm so sorry...Please...Please forgive me!" She whimpered, grabbing hold of the desk, making the wooden thing creak.

"Hmm. Nope. I think I'll punish you!" She replied wickedly, dropping the catch to the girls rear USB socket.

"Aaah! M...Mistress Chiu! Th..That's my download slot! Data comes out of there for analysis...It's not an upload port!" The robot said, trying to stop the girl, but it was too late, the second of the tridents USB prongs slipped into the socket with a little force. Another tap to the palmtop and Data began to flow, a lot slower than the other one.

"AAAAHHHNNN!! Mistress! It feels strange!" She whimpered, and Chisame stood, holding the girl upright.

"It's OK, it will at first. But trust me, You'll enjoy it soon enough." She whispered, pressing her hands into the girls chest sensors. The robot bucked against her, her knee joints finally giving way, causing her to fall forwards. Chisame looked down at the robot, and smirked.

"Excellent. Now, let's see what ELSE you can do, my fabulous new sex toy. Kiss my crotch." She said. Wordless, and shuddering as static rocked through her whole system, she moved forwards, planting her synthetic lips to the girls leather leotard. Chisame grasped her faux green hair, and pressed the gynoid into her self eagerly, shaking as pleasure began to rock her system.

"Ohh...That's good, Chachatoy. How does the upload feel?" She said, stroking the robot girls cheeks. The robot, whose mouth was agape, hydraulic fluid leaking down her cheek, could merely nod, her system close to overloading with the static transfer.

"That good? Well, how about I push you over the edge?" The dominatrix breathed, her hands playing with the gynoids artificial hair lazily. She grabbed the last of the prongs USB connectors, and, with a click, opened one of the females aural receiver bays, and connected the device. One last tap to the PDA sent more shocks through the metal girls incredibly delicate internal system.

"Now that THAT'S in there, you'll feel all the benefit from this!" Chisame said, planting her lips to the girls open mouth, dropping her tongue into the girls open maw, tickling around her now dangerously sensitive mouth. Chachamarus visual units slammed open as wide as she could, as her OS began shutting down, error logs moving as fast as the data movements. She screamed loudly into the mouth of the girl who had opened her eyes to the pleasure that could be had from the world, clinging to her as her system reached its limit. With her last routine, she started her restore settings, and crashed, leaking yet more hydraulic fluid, this time from her upload slot.

Ten minutes later, The light behind the robots eyes slowly turned on, indicating that the robots OS had restored itself. Upon analysis, she had not lost any memory from the experience. Opening her vis units, she looked up to see Chisame sat on top of her, completely naked but for a blanket that was draped loosely over her shoulders.

"Welcome back, Chachatoy. Did you enjoy that?" She asked, looking down at the robot with an altogether different look to what she had before, much softer than when she had been on camera, which, because of the lack of light in the room,she assumed was turned off.

"Yes, Mistress Chiu. I have never felt anything so amazing." She replied, her cheeks already starting to overheat.

"Do you want to feel like that whenever you want?"

"Yes, Mistress Chiu."

"Then become MY toy. Make me your Mistress, your owner. Say it."

"You are my owner, Mistress Chiu. You command me, you dictate me. You Own me." Chisame grinned widely, and let out a giggle. She leaned down, and kissed the girls lips again.  
"Good. Because I've still got a LOT planned for the rest of the evening!" She said, tugging the blanket over them both.


End file.
